Mario and Sonic's Epic Summer Vacation 2
by midnightownage
Summary: Mario, Sonic, Mega man and friends are ready for another summer full of adventure, good weather, good times and good friends. along with New faces that haven't appeared yet.
1. Chapter 1

Mario and Sonic's epic summer vacation 2

Chapter 1: a new venture

Summary: Mario, Sonic, Mega man and friends are back for another epic summer vacation with all kinds of adventure, what will await them this time? find out.

Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Charmy and Amy were at school (Vector, Silver, Espio, Rouge, Wario and Waluigi didnt go to school for the past 2 weeks because they said fuck it.) It was the last day and the last minutes of the last day had come. Mario, Sonic and Friends left the school 32 minutes before school had really ended.

common guys run faster! We don't wanna get caught by anyone! yelled Mario

we left 32 minutes early on the very last day of school, it can't be that bad. said Charmy

You might be right, but i don't think Mario or sonic wants to risk trouble. said Amy

Where's shadow? asked Luigi

Im sure he's fine said Tails

Yea he'll be home, but we really need to get the fuck out of here! said Knuckles

They ran and ran till they got home and talked

Sonic: Aww yea, this is happening!

Amy: Summer's here again!

Silver: how did the last day go?

Mario: ok i guess.

Sonic: yea, but summer's here once again, no more worrying about Teachers, homework, grades or anything like that!

Meanwhile with Wario and Waluigi.

Wario: you know despite what we did to them, i kinda wanna hang out with Mario, sonic and the others.

Waluigi: Yea bro, i will make this summer really good stuff.

Wario: I just hope we don't have to force ourselves to work for Bowser or someone like that

Waluigi: yea bro

(Back with Mario, sonic and co) When they got home things were pretty normal for them. they played games, they watched movies, they did what ever they damn will pleased.

Vector: Man, im actually really tried and its only 10:10 pm

Daisy: yea me too (Yawns

Luigi: (yawns) did you remember to buy Coca cola daisy?

Daisy: Sorry sweetie, i forgot.

Luigi: no problem (Yawns)

Knuckles: (yawns) How many of us are actually really tried.

Everyone: We are.

Amy: (yawns)well except shadow, rouge, mega man, protoman and bass

Mario: (yawns) speaking of which where are they?

Sonic: (yawns) Im sure they're fine.

Espio:(yawns) I think we should just get some rest if were really this tried

Tails: (yawns) good idea espio

Mario: Daisy, please remember to get coca cola and mountain dew next time

Daisy: Ok

Peach (Yawns) I could now Mario

Mario: Nah, the stores are closed now, plus were all way too tired.

Everyone went to sleep a little early for summer standards, things didn't get interesting till 3:38 am. Sonic woke up around that time and decided to take a little stroll with Mario, Luigi, Tails and Amy.

The 5 of them walked around the dark neighbourhood talking and laughing about many things and went to get some snacks at good old 7 eleven, things were going great, they even meet up with Peach and Knuckles.

Mario: Peach!

Tails: Knuckles!

Sonic: what are you guys doing here?

Peach: i felt like taking an evening stroll

Knuckles: I wanted to practice my strength.

Luigi: well you know what they say

Amy: The more the merrier?

Luigi: absolutely.

Knuckles: What time is it sonic?

Sonic: 3:50 am

Then walked around in the dark and not very bright neighbourhood for some more time untill they heard gun shots, They were in fear untill they saw the school. it was somewhat damaged and there were police officers all around the school.

Mario: Excuse me officer, but what is going on here?

Police officer: Well the school was robbed and vandalized, the reason it was vandalized is because there were some kids over there fighting each other with baseball bats, Beer bottles, and Rocks, when ever they missed, it would damage the school building.

Amy: Do u know who robbed the school?

Police officer: we don't have many ideas as to who robbed the school, all we know is that more than 3 people robbed it. One of them seem to be someone with red and black hair.

(They walked 25 feet away from the police officer)

Mario: He said someone with red and black hair, Shadow must have been part of the robbery.

Just then another gun shot happened. Knuckles noticed it was coming behind them just 10 feet away.

Amy: shadow, why are you shooting?

Shadow: You know, im not sure.

Peach: Well stop it, you don't wanna get noticed by the police

Shadow: You guys know about that?

Tails: Yea, we were talking to a police officer, What did you rob?

Shadow: I was a very small part in the robbery. I only stole a desk and math text book, It might sound like a lot, but there were people stealing TVs, Computers, Chalk boards.

Peach: Wow that really is something.

Luigi: While you didn't take much, the police are clearly serious about the whole vandalism and robbery thing.

Shadow: we need to clear my name

Sonic: Simple, we will just leave the area.

Amy: But what if the police keep looking for him.

Sonic: hmm, maybe we could blame someone else.

Knuckles: I think we should see what the police are doing now, maybe the wont be so damn focused on one person who wasn't really all that bad.

Tails:I don't think they would be all that focused, considering the fact that they didn't bother to check out what was up with Shadow's Gun shots

Shadow stayed 35 feet away from the school area while mario, sonic and the others went back to the school to see what the police were up to.

Knuckles: hmm they seem to be cleaning up the damage done to the school.

4 minutes later.

Peach: Alright, they haven't said anything about anyone who was behind all of this.

Luigi: Yea, you're right there.

Sonic: See, no fear, lets tell shadow he has nothing to worry about and go on with tonight.

With shadow

Shadow: So whats up?

Peach:they haven't said anything about anyone who was behind all of this.

Mario: yea, plus we all think they care more about the damage done to the school

Sonic: C'mon guys lets just leave this place and enjoy the rest of the night.

Amy: good idea sonic

Peach left them when they passed the house, while Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Shadow hanged out for some time, walking around in the night, chating and doing what ever they wanted.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A normal day... or is it?

Everyone woke up the next day at 12:00pm, and got to gether in the living room.

Vector: So

Charmy: How are we gonna start this summer off?

Mario: good question Charmy.

Espio: I wonder if there will be any adventure like last year.

Daisy: We will just have to wait and see.

Sonic: so in the mean time lets just have some fun then.

Mario: I have idea, we should go to a water park

Shadow: A water park you say?

Mario: Yep

Sonic: Good idea Mario, who's in?

Rouge: looks like were gonna have some fun shadow

Everyone was in besides yoshi and Birdo, They got their towels, money and admission then set off. When they arrived

Peach: Well this wasnet very far.

Luigi: I don't see whats wrong with that

Sonic: i agree, running to this place for me is as hard as taking a nap!

Amy: Ikr!

Charmy: well lets check it out!

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mario, Luigi, Amy and Charmy went as a group and encountered a toilet bowl water slide. They all went down the slide like normal the first time, but then the second time, they did something different.

Sonic: Lets go again!

Knuckles: Sound like a plan.

The thing about this slide is that 4 people could ride it at once and the bowl itself had a cover above it, so more than four could secretly go on the slide at once, they did just that.

Sonic: alright Mario, Luigi and Charmy you ready?

Mario,Luigi and Charmy: YEs

Luigi: 3,2,1 go!

They jumped towards the slide as soon as they could, went down the slide and got off the tubes when they reached the bowl, they hanged out there for a little bit than exited and met up with the others.

Daisy: So how did things go?

Luigi: Good, what about you guys?

Vector: just went on some basic slides.

Mario: I think were gonna join you guys.

For the next 2 hours they went swimming in a wave pool, and went on some water slides, 2 of them had awesome lights, 3 of them had a lot of curves, the other 4 they went on were pretty average. After those 2 hours past, They decided to get some lunch, they sat down and chated.

Tails: why do you think Megaman and the others didn't come?

Mario: i don't know, but what i do know is that we will hang out with them.

Sonic: yea, i agree.

Amy: isn't this awesome, hanging out with friends, no fear of school. Just a plain awesome time

Knuckles: Yea we know amy, hey Daisy where is our pizza?

Daisy: Im coming, what soda do you want?

Knuckles: Um, coca cola

Daisy: ok then

Vector: Thanks peach, did you remember to get Jalapenos on the pizza

Peach: yep can you handle them?

Vector: fuck yea i can.

Waluigi: how come im more brave then you?

Wario: Idk

Knuckles: sonic, look it wario and waluigi

Mario: mamma mia!

Sonic: Calm down mario

Waluigi: hey guys

Wario: yea hey, i thought you guys died

Amy: ?

Luigi: Why are they walking slightly faster?

Sonic: dont worry about them, lets just eat our pizza.

After they ate their pizza they decided it was time to ride the most Xtreme slide in the park, The slide was almost like a 90 degree drop and had a trap door to launch you.

Wario: look at that slide

Waluigi: that is something, lets ride it!

Wario: ok!

Mario: looks like they're gonna go on it too.

Daisy: Dont worry, sonic said not to worry about them

Mario: :/

Silver: Holy shit does this look awesome.

Knuckles: ill go first.

After a wait in line it was time, Knuckles went first and went down like normal, He yelled "Fuck yea!" when he reached the bottom. Silver then went next but he decided to float in the air with his powers. Luigi went down next like normal, but he felt a little dizzy when he got up.

Waluigi: seeing Luigi like that makes me wanna go down the water slide twice!

Wario: Oh yea, i bet you can't go down head first.

Waluigi: of course i could! watch me!

Wario: yea after Espio goes down.

Waluigi: uh, yea.

After Espio went down the slide, Waluigi went down with his head on the Trap door, Problem was that when he went down he hit his head at the very end of the slide.

Sonic: ouch...

Waluigi: hgfrdshjbgfvhjbrdjfdbjdrbvdr3e5es

After a long day at the water park, Mario, Sonic and friends went home.

Mega man: how did it all go?

Mario: oh hey mega man, it went pretty good.

Bass: what are we gonna do now?

Mario: I don't know, wanna watch some movies or something?

Vector: What movie's should we watch?

Silver: The room? Vase de noces?

Everybody: NONONONONNONONONONONONONONONONONONONO

Silver: Ok juezz, i was just joking.

after hours of hanging out and doing what ever they got ready for bed. However at 1:00am strange nocies happened.

Mario: What the hell is that noice?

Knuckles: Im glad im not the only one who hears it.

Luigi: C'mon lets check it out

Knuckles: hold up, lets bring a few more people with us.

Knuckles, Mario and Luigi woke up Sonic, Tails, Amy and Shadow, then they went outside to see what was going on.

Knuckles: Where should we check it

Shadow: wait hold up, i here someone coming.

Luigi: FUCKING SHOW YOURSELF.

Silver: Guys calm down its me.

Sonic: Silver, yes yes, you could really help us.

Silver: whats up?

Mario: We're seeing whats going on with the noices.

Silver: Well then lets a go!

While there wasnet much adventure in this chapter, thats ok, because you still have a decent amount of chapters left to go.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The villians may or may not be a worry.

Shadow: Do you think the police are still looking for me Mario?

Mario: Doubt it, but lets not worry about that now.

Shadow: Fair enough.

Knuckles, Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Silver and Tails were still looking for who was making the noises, it took them 20 minutes but they finally saw someone, some one they never thought they would see.

Luigi: WART!

Everyone: SHHHHH

Luigi: Sorry.

Knuckles: who's wart?

Amy: he was the main villian of Super mario brothers 2 usa

Knuckles: Well ok then, where's he going to.

Mario: he seems to be going some building.

Silver: Look there are some cops over there!

Tails: Cops? patrolling the desert this late at night?

Sonic: Its best that we dont go near them, Shadow's possibly wanted by the cops, lets just go.

Little did they know the "Cops" were actually 2 of the 6 swat officers that they hanged out with by the canyon last summer, They were chating with wario and waluigi.

Wario: Listen swat officers were sorry, Its late, were in the desert and we just wanna go home.

Waluigi: Can you let us go?

Swat officer 1: Should we let them go?

Swat officer 2: Hmm, well alright. There couldnt be any danger for other people on the road at this time and this location.

Waluigi: Oh thank god.

Wario: Bye bye.

Swat officer 3: What now?

Swat officer 4: C'mon guys get in the car, Im taking you all for a drink, on me!

Swat officer 1: Guess it was a good idea letting those guys go.

Swat officer 2: Sure was.

2 minutes later.

Wario: ehh, whats this?

Waluigi: what that 7 11 over there?

Wario: no look, there's a mysterious looking building over there that sonic and Mario are checking out.

Waluigi: Hmm, should we check it out?

wario: Fine, wah, we dont really have anything esle to do.

Waluigi: Alright just park the car by the building.

While in the building the first thing Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Amy, and Shadow ran into Mega man, they were surprised to him.

Mario: What are you doing here?

Mega man: Proto man told me about this place, decided to go see it for myself, would have brought Bass and Protoman, but they were tried.

Tails: What is this place, its like a shiny grey, well-lit, and dense kinda of place.

Mega man: I've heard it's a Base for our enemys.

Luigi: no wonder we saw wart come in here.

Just then a huge patrol robot came by and notice our heroes, the patrol robot went insane with noices and shooting lazers, luckily it was shot down by Mega man.

Amy: You saved our lives!

Knuckles: That would have killed us, i mean look, it killed Clown man over there!

Sonic: I guess he wont be seeing us in his dreams anymore :D

Mario: Eh?

Sonic: When you defeat him in mega man 8 he says "i'll see you in my dreams."

Mario: ah, well then, i guess its best we continue on then.

Mega man: Indeed it is.

They continued walking around the base, it didnt take them long to find out where the Villians were, When they found them they watched them speak. Eggman, Bowser, Wart, Reggie, Fawful and Gutsman were there.

Eggman: What to do with so many pests.

Bowser: They've ruined our plans, They killed Bowser jr, they killed Dr wily, and they've pissed us off.

Reggie: Wart and Fawful are new here, but i trust, you guys have what it takes?

Wart: Abouslutly

Fawful: Let's kick some ass.

Reggie: I like your attitude.

Wart: Who's attitude do you like?

Reggie: Both of yours.

Gutman: I Say we go find them now so we can crush their bodies, and melt them for dinner!

Eggman: Were not going to eat them.

Gutman: Oh.

Bowser: But i do like the idea of going to find them, lets go.

Mega man: Dammit, there gonna go find us.

Mario: we need to leave.

Shadow: why don't we stay and kick their asses.

Sonic: Just not now, i don't wanna deal with these shit heads.

Mega man: this place isn't big, c'mon we need to leave now!

So with that said, they left the building, it wasn't very long till the villians started to look outside. Back with wario and waluigi.

Wario: Whats up with this place?

Waluigi: Its so shiny, dense and grey

Wario: is anybody here?

Waluigi: Helloooooooooo

Wario: Look bro!

Wario and Waluigi looked at saw all the villians running to find Mario, Sonic and Co, they were almost ran over, they got worried and left the building.

Wario: Well that was close.

Waluigi: I Dont wanna deal with any villians

Wario: Yea we have lives to.

Waluigi then threw a rock at the building out of pride, which unfortunately got the attention of the villians.

Waluigi: I think they might have seen us!

Wario: Run!

3 minutes later

Wart: Did you see something by here?

Fawful: I could have sworn i did.

Reggie: Me too, somethings not right.

Eggman: Dont worry about that, what about Mario, mega man and sonic?

Reggie: Yea, those guys, hmmmm.

Back with Mario, Sonic and co

Luigi: We made it!

Sonic: That was easy.

Silver: Bastards didn't even have a chance!

Mega man: Now that i think of it, it might be best not to worry about them

Mario: exactly!, its summer we should enjoy ourselves!

Amy: Sonic, do you have anything big planed?

Sonic: hmm, well before we go on some epic vacation i have a idea, come along then.

2 days later

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A party to remember

We first see mario, sonic and the others at a beach enjoying themselfs, they swam, they played volleyball and just did what ever they wanted. Sonic, Mario, Amy, Peach and Tails were tanning at one pointed, Sonic and Mario smiled when they felt the island wind go by their bodies.

Sonic: I'll sound like a broken record if talk about how awesome summer is.

Mario: Or how awesome this thing were doing is.

Sonic: But hey, could you blame me? its freaking awesome

Amy: I couldnt blame you at all sonic.

Peach and Tails: Same here.

Meanwhile with Shadow, Rouge, Luigi, Daisy, and Charmy.

Rouge: this is diffirent, just swimming around here.

Shadow: you dont swim often huh rouge?

Rouge:

Daisy: Luigi sure as hell swims alot, look he's about to do a cannon ball of that cliff

Luigi: LETS A GO! (Jumps, lands, splashs)

Charmy: you know he free falled into water for 6 seconds, wouldnt you die if free falled into water for more then 3 seconds?

Rouge: Maybe, but those 3 extra seconds couldnt be that bad.

Charmy: meh.

Shadow: Wait, who's that over there?

Daisy: where?

Shadow: Over there where Luigi landed.

After Luigi had jumped into the water, the gang had seen what looked like Blaze the cat in the distance, They all decided to check it out.

Vector: is that who i think it is?

Espio: who would that be?

Vector: Vivian from paper mario 2 of cource!

Espio: ugh, no vector, thats blaze, couldnt you tell? she was coming closer to us.

Rouge: So blaze whats up?

Blaze: Well you see i've been looking for you guys to tell you about a party coming tomorrow. Its gonna be great with you guys! so far Monita (the tour guide robot thingy from nintendo land), Sonia, and Manic coming to the party.

Mario: with us, it will be a great party!

Sonic: along with others

Blaze: There are more you guys?

Luigi: Yea, besides us theres also Yoshi, Birdo, Mega man, Protoman, Bass and Roll.

Blaze: Awesome! the more people we have the better! I'll contact you guys tomorrow for futher details, I'll see you later!

Rouge: bye Blaze

Luigi: This looks like its gonna be good

Mario: Maybe even great.

After they were done at the beach, they went home did there own thing at they were excited for the party tomorrow.

Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Silver, Yoshi, Birdo, Mega man, Protoman, Bass and Roll were heading off to the party which was somewhat far away from them, after they got there, something they didnt see was happening behind the sences.

Wario: So why are we here waluigi?

Waluigi: beats me

Wario: hey look over there.

Waluigi: It looks like a party may or may not start, probably for some college students.

Wario: i wanna check this out, despite all the danger we could possably be in.

Waluigi: eeeeee, fine.

11 minutes after the party had some what kind of almost started, everyone was there, I'm just gonna name everyone one last time because why the fuck not, I'm not trying to be redundant. Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Sonia, Manic Shadow, Rouge, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Silver, Blaze, Yoshi, Birdo, Mega man, Protoman, Bass, Roll, Monita and For some reason slippy toad.

No one was sure how the hell he got there, but they just let it happen. They were in an average looking house, they were first hanging out in the basement which had wooden walls that had a light shade of brown, along with 1 black couch, and 2 red and black checkboard couches. (Wait, why the fuck am telling you people this?)

Mario: well since the whole crazy factor of this party wont come so easy, i suggest we start some dares.

Waluigi: what kind of dares?

Sonic: What are you doing here

Waluigi: never mind that

Sonic: ok

Blaze: So mario, what kind of dares do you have in mind?

Amy: I think what ever dares or challenges should have no limit to it awesomeness, grossness or xtremeness

Luigi: as long as it doesnt involve death.

8 minutes later

All the Females at the party: COME ON LETS SEE SOME WRESTLING SHALL WE, THIS IS GONNA BE FUCKING AWESOME!

Knuckles, Wario, Bass and Slippy were all on a mat, ready to do some wrestling.

Wario: this will be all mine!

Bass: Yea, fuck you wario.

Slippy: Hey fox its slippy! got yourself stuck again?

Knuckles: What the fuck is he talking about?

Wario: there goes the bell!

Slippy was the first one to try and attack, how ever he got tackled by Wario, who got tackled by Knuckles.

Luigi: damn

Yoshi: yoshi!

Rouge: that fucker got nailed

Manic: hmm

Slippy: things are starting to heat up!

Slippy got up, he was kind of dizzy, Manic then threw a glass bottle of Crush grape soda at his head. Slippy then fell out the window. Knuckles and Bass spent most of this time wrestling Wario then themselves.

Sonia: god this is awesome!

Amy: I know right!

Blaze: C'mon Knuckles and Bass beat his ass!

Wario: aahhhhh why me!

Bass: fuck off!

Knuckles at one point tossed wario out the same window, Wario didnt fall out or...

Sonia: you gonna throw a bottle at him manic?

Manic: Nah, I'm still drinking here.

Protoman: even though I'm not a very violent person, that was still fucking awesome how you nailed slippy manic

Manic: hey, I try.

Wario climbed back up, landed on the floor and said "I give up! thats it, dont hurt me anymore, its over"

Bass: what unrealalisted dialoge

Sonic: well that was something

Manic: hitting slippy was awesome

Sonic: you need to start hitting more things bro

Manic: ehh, later

Sonic: fair enought

Waluigi: the females really liked this

Blaze, Monita, Amy, Sonia, Rouge and Roll: fuck yea!

Mega man: ehewf

Protoman: whats up with you?

Mega man: I tried beer for the first time, this bottle scares me for some stupid fucking reason.

Mega man then tossed the bottle which landed on dark monita.

Dark Monita: what was that?

Monita: Dark Monita, whats up?

Dark Monita: things are going, strange (falls)

Protoman: hey sorry about that, my buddy mega man didnt see her

Monita: meh, its fine

Manic: if its fine then (Chucks soda bottle at Dark monita)

Dark monita: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Sonic: oh come on bro, you could have saved that bottle for someone or something esle not this robot thing.

Mario: what robot thing?

Sonic: that robot thing over there, who is that?

Monita: its my dopelganger, Dark monita, i never really cared about her anyways

Charmy: she was in that pikmin mini game on nintendo land right?

Monita: yup.

Blaze: well, who's ready for another dare?

Vector: I have an idea.

20 minutes later

Sonic, Mario, Luigi, Amy, Bass, Blaze and Waluigi: Really?!

Waluigi: it took you 20 minutes to come up with this?

Vector: well i had to find the movies

Rouge: well lets see what you got here

Yoshi: Yoshi!

Rouge: ok then, what do you have here, Manos the hands of fate, Felix the cat the movie, Hercules and the captive women, The room and Epic movie, Why did you bring these?

Vector: because i wanted to see how long you guys would last watching these.

Blaze: that isnt cool enough, anyone esle got some ideas.

Sonia: oooo, you're gonna love this idea blaze!

8 minutes later

Manic: So whats good ol sis gonna bring huh sonic?

Sonic: i dont know, do you have any guesses mario?

Mario: i dont know

Sonia: here are the habaneros!

Luigi: now we know

Sonia: alrighty, i wanna see sonic, manic, blaze, mario, luigi and espio, yoshi try there best to eat these habaneros.

Manic: well then lets give this a go then.

Sonia handed them the habaneros and everyone took their first bite.

Blaze: meh im used to the heat

Luigi: makes sense AAAAAAAAAAAAAAa

Yoshi: yossshiiiii!1

Manic: they should not have tried to eat more then one- holy fucking shit this is hot as fuck! AAAAAAAAA

Espio: hmm, this is spicy, but nothing i cant handle

Roll: hmm, Sonic, Mario and Espio are the only one's taking this ok

Rouge: lol i know right.

Monita: how do you sonic is taking this well?

Rouge: well he isnt doing anything that shows that.

Monita: true, ture.

Even though Manic took the heat slightly better then Luigi and Yoshi, he still ended up throwing a glass soda bottle and a random wooden chair.

Blaze: did any of you hear that?

Roll: hear what?

Blaze: Look outside

Mega man: someone's coming inside!

Star man, Wave man, Bright man, Napalm man came in the house and said " What the fuck is going here"

Bass got his bass buster ready to fire them dead, but protoman and mario told him to calm down and let the robot masters do their thing

Star man: Got a little party going on here huh?

Wave man: fuck were you fuckers doing?

Monita: we were having a party, i guess, I'm not really doing much

Blaze: Doing some dares, mostly guys are doing the dares.

Napalm man: ah mostly the guys huh?

Bass: Why did you guys decided to come in here?

Bright man: because we saw some green hedgehog toss some random things out the window

Manic (with his mouth by the sink) thats me!

Star man: so we decided take a gander on this place.

Wave man: gander, GET IT, ITS LIKE A GOOSE

Naplam man: Shut up wave man, jontron's awesome, but just shut the fuck up.

Wave man: ugh.

Bright man: so since you guys are doing some dares, i think we should start some dares for you fellers

Mario: why?

Star man: because why the fuck not?

Roll: mega man, should we give them a chance

Mega man: I'm not %100 sure.

Roll: while i had fun watching these dares, I'm worried that they might do some awful things

Mega man: dont worry Roll, if they do anything bad, they're fucking dead.

Amy: well then Robot masters from the Game Gear mega man game, lets see what dares you got!

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A party to remember part 2

something about these guys just scares me. said Monita

Dont worry Montia. said Mega man

of cource you wouldnt worry. said Knuckles

why wouldnt he worry? asked Tails

Because he took them down without really dieing in mega man 4 and 5 replied Knuckles

oh true. said Tails

Well regardless, montia still shouldnt worry knuckles. said Mega man

so what do you guys have in mind? asked Amy and Blaze

God it feels so fucking stupid that were actully going with this said Shadow

I know what you mean, but this will be over soon, i can smell it. Said Sonic

well first were gonna take a little trip to the back yard. Said Napalm man

we wanna see you two, along with this blue guy, and these overall wearing red guy and green guy. said Star man

And that overall wearing purple and yellow guys. said Wave man

just follow us to the back yard. said Star man

So everybody got up and headed towards the back yard. The back yard it self was farily big, It had a pool that was surrounded by wooden and it had a shed that no one really knew what was in it, other then that it was a pretty standard back yard that was 25 feet long (Before reaching a sort forest area) and 30 feet wide.

wait a second, where did all these people come from? asked Blaze and Espio.

They all saw that 16 girls and 14 guys at all gotten around the Back yard, most likley waiting for a show or something awesome to happen.

so what was this dare of yours star man? asked Waluigi

Bright man: well it was something we were all planing

Star man: yea, we wanted you alng with those other people me and wave man metioned to do some tightrope walk across the gullys futher down the forest.

What the hell is a gully? said Vector

look it up. said naplam man

Well shit, i didnt know there would be people would be waiting for us! we got a put on a real show for these people. Said Sonic

Along with the people who arent doing the dare/ challenge. added Blaze to sonic's statment.

Excatly! said sonic

Star man: Uh, you're gonna do what we told you to do

Manic: Fuck that, i agree with Sonic and Blaze

Wario: Me too

Luigi: Me three

Mario: I'm sure we all do!

Wario, Mario, Luigi, Blaze, Manic and Sonic flashed the middle figure in front of Star man, Wave man, Naplam man, then planned out the show.

It didnt take very long to decided that Amy, Blaze, Rouge, Sonia would fight againist the 4 robot masters there. People gathered around the wresetling cage Sonic, Knuckles, Bass and Luigi made, Lights were around the cage and they were all ready for some action.

Monita: I wonder how this will turn out

Roll: I hope It will be awesome!

Mario: Roll speaks for all of us.

Mega man: So Amy, Sonia, Rouge and Blaze againist these guys huh? this should be intresting

Protoman: assuming they dont pussy their way out of fighting

Mega man: true, true.

Everyone AND I MEAN EVERYONE WAS screaming with enegry when they started to fight. You would think wave man would have the advantage over blaze the cat, but no infact wave man went down first after blaze charged towards him. Vector out of nowhere went to the highest part of the backyard with a microphone and started yelling out things

Vector: hey-yo! Blaze has just owned the fuck out of Wave man! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The crowd cheered for blaze after that ownage.

Sonic: C'MON AMY KICK SOME ASS!

Shadow: Rouge, get rid of napalm man first!

Wario: WEEEEEEEEEEH!

Manic: C'mon sis! you got this!

Waluigi: who's your sister?

Manic: Sonia, where have you been

Waluigi: well shit, how would i kno- OW

Waluigi found out that he got hit by a tossed beer bottle and went to find who tossed the bottle.

Star man tried to tackle Sonia twice, but Sonia ended up dodging his tackles, By the third tackle he accidently crashed into a Light, Sonia then stomped on star man that he gave up

Vector: HOLY FUCK, ANOTHER ROBOT MASTER IS OUT

Espio: Vecto- oh what the hell... FUCKING OWNAGE OUT THERE!

Charmy: damn espio, never thought i would see you like that

Espio: yea but, were missing the fight!

The only robot master that had a chance was napalm man

Rouge: Shadow wants me to kick you're ass and damn it I'm not gonna fail him!

Napalm man: what ever you say then.

Rouge tried to spin kick Napalm man twice, but Napalm man blocked her both times, infact Napalm man even slaped rouge and she all most flew of the cage, The crowd was in shock,

Shadow: ROUGE!

Silver: Shadow, shes fine look.

Luigi: C'mon rouge lets see some heads up hockey

Silver: ?

Luigi: Here, toss this beer bottle.

Silver: why?

Luigi: why not?

Silver: hmm, good point.

Waluigi: ow fuck!

Rouge: Is that all you got Napalm man?

Napalm man: you got alot of hope huh?

Rouge: hahaha, your attacks were nothing!

The crowd was now all cheering for rouge, Napalm man again blocked Rouge's spin kicks, so Rouge knew it was time for another move. Rouge flew into the air dived as fast as she could towards napalm man, he felt dizzy then amy came with her piko piko hammer and beat him then whacked him out of the cage.

Vector: THE CROWD GOES WILD, ROUGE WINS! AND ONLY ONE ROBOT MASTER LEFT. BRIGHT MAN FROM MEGA MAN 4!

Bright man: ehhhhh

Amy: so are you ready bright man?

Bright man then grabbed star man, wave man and napalm man then ran for his life.

Mega man: Well what do you know.

Protoman: Bright man chickened out.

Bass: I saw that coming

Protoman: me too.

Tails: that was a pretty awesome fight

Roll: i know right!

After the fight everyone (inculding the random humans in the crowd) went in the house for some partying. There was music blasting, There was a disco ball, There was Sailor stewart (from san fransisco) playing beer pong with manic, wario, shadow and bass.

Sailor stewart: owned! bitch!

Manic: ok you owned Wario and Shadow, big whoop, you still have yet to beat me, Bass or those 2 girls over there.

Sailor stewart: i still owned someone

Shadow: those girls are beating all of us, so fuck you.

Sailor stewart: alrighty then.

Before Sailor Stewart could go (Since it was his turn) he got knocked out by a flying beer bottle.

Manic: Whoa, who threw that?

Bass: Must have been Waluigi

Wario: it was him, look.

Waluigi was seen dancing and laughing with 3 random girls and they all had beer bottles in thier hands.

Shadow: he's drunk off his ass.

Meanwhile, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Sonia, Mario, and Luigi were in the pool along with 2 other guys and girls.

Knuckles: Can you get me a coke mario?

Mario: right on in knuckles.

Tails: I dont feel safe with these other people we dont know

Luigi: relax, they havent harmed us.

Sonic: Luigi's right tails, just relax.

Sonia and Peach: so did we miss anything?

Sonic: well you didnt miss anything Sonia.

Luigi: as for you peach, you just missed a couple dares and one big fight.

Peach: i see, who are all these people?

Knuckles: Oh them? they just showed up here in the back yard when the fight started.

Peach: i see.

Luigi: isnt this awesome? hanging out with friends on a summer's friday night.

Sonic: its fucking awesome

Sonia: well said bro

Manic and Mario then came to the pool.

Manic: so vist here often anyone?

Everyone: nope

Mario: i knew

Manic: yea i knew it too.

Out of nowhere a flying beer bottle came, it had a rock attached to it. How ever when it brust the pool started to bubble.

Peach: whats going on?

Charmy: Vector threw that bottle, he didnt know it would land here. the bottle had liquid nitrogen in it, so that explains the bubbles

Manic: i think its a nice touch.

Mario: yea me too.

A fat guy, drunk off his ass came and tripped over something and fell into the pool. Some of the water had been drained, So Manic and Sonia decided to fill it up with some more water. While they were doing that, Sonic, Mario, Tails and Luigi went to see what was going on in the house.

Waluigi was still drunk off his ass and dancing with 3 random girls, However now he was on a table with a lot of beer bottles with one of the girls, He ended up falling onto the bottles which caused the table to give way and the girl to be in lots of fucking pain.

Besides that, The party went really well, and was lot of fun for Mario, Sonic and Friends, But next time we see them, they'll be in for some adventure.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Jade Gully adventure

Not that many people left after the party, most of the random crowd humans left, while the rest of them were sleeping. Mario, Luigi, Blaze, Wario, Sonic and Manic were the first one's to wake up as late as 2:40 pm.

good morning Mario, good morning Luigi. said the bros

Pancake. said wario

you know wario i like your thinking, Mario, Luigi! can you guys please check if there are any pancakes in this house? asked sonic sure, c'mon then Luigi said Mario

weh, i might as well go with them said wario

man that was one epic party! said Blaze

I know right!, so bro where's Sonia? asked and yelled manic

Sonic: She's over there.

Manic: Is she still sleeping?

Sonic: Yea it seems

Sonia wasstill sleeping and after they woke up Sonia they ate some pancakes that mario and luigi made.

Wario: so what now?

Mario: well you and waluigi should go home now

Wario: why?

Luigi: Because you guys arent gonna join us for what ever were gonna do next

Wario: well i saw that coming c'mon then waluigi

Waluigi: wha

Wario: Just Come

Amy: so where are the others?

Sonic: maybe in the back yard.

Silver and Peach: were here

Mario: well its less people to look for in the back yard then.

So they all went to the back yard and found mostly the random humans that were in the crowd yesterday and they found Shadow, Team chaotix and Rouge.

Luigi: so wheres Mega man, protoman and Bass

Bass: I'm here, god that party was fucking awesome

Mario: where's mega man and protoman

Bass: huh? oh there over the fence there.

Manic: wow, i didn't know the fence broke

Bass: I did that, i felt like shooting some things.

Tails: So where's yoshi and birdo, they've been absent for most of the party.

Protoman: there up in that tree, doing some things...zzzzzz

Tails: I never thought i would see protoman this tried

Protoman: I'm fine, just give me 3 more minutes.

Yoshi: yoshi!

13 minutes later

Monita: so where are you guys going now?

Sonic: Thats a good question monita.

Knuckles: well me, mario, luigi, charmy, Mega man, espio, possibly yoshi, and tails have been thinking about taking a look at this gully that the robot masters were talking about.

Mega man: I have a feeling this place the 4 robot masters were talking about might be pretty dangerous.

Espio and Charmy: We just wanna check it out

Mario and Luigi: Same here

Sonic: Oh yea, that! also after we check out this gully we are going to plan a vacation asap!

Daisy: A vacation is what we need.

Peach: she speaks for all of us.

Shadow: well me and silver are gonna stay here because we gotta find a certain someone.

Silver: yea, i think he was called "Sailor stewert"

Shadow: he owes us money for a bet het shouldnt have made.

Rouge: He owes me money as well! so were gonna have to go look for him.

Peach: alrighty then.

Sonic: I guess we should go check out the gully then.

Blaze, Sonia and Manic: can we come?

Daisy: I dont see why not.

So Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi birdo, Manic, Sonia, Blaze, Mega man, protoman and bass went to check out the gully. After passing threw some trees they came to the rather dense area, it was really unbalanced too, the only flat land was the sand areas in the gully.

Blaze: thats strange, aren't gullies mostly on a hill?

Daisy: there doesnt seem to be much here.

Yoshi: Yoshi! Yoshi!

Peach: huh?

Luigi: Yoshi's calling me, what is it yoshi?

Yoshi had found 4 guns, a propane tank and a mirror, they were puzzled.

Bass: what the hell would these be doing here?

Manic: you're guess is a good as mine.

Daisy: wait, i here something

Birdo then went off to the area where Daisy heard something.

Waluigi: someone's coming

Wario: quick hide!

Waluigi: did we lose him or her?

Wario: it seems so

Waluigi: was it really a good idea to explore this place?

Wario: why not? sonic didnt say we couldnt.

Waluigi: true, plus i kinda like these trees, plus i wanna see whats beyond here.

Wario: infact for no reason, im gonna throw a rock and see what happens!

Waluigi: yea me too! i mean why not?!

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, sonic, manic, and sonia were really admiring the beautiful jade color of the grass surrounding the gully, when the rocks that waluigi and wario threw, they land towards the mirror that yoshi found, the mirror then broke.

Vector: AHH WHAT THE FUCK!

Charmy: Vector calm down, were not at the party anymore

Vector: You know what, you're right Charmy, i need to take some leadership. WHO THREW THAT?!

Wart and Fawful accidentally stumbled apon the gully were mario and the others were. Wart and Fawful were sent by Bowser and Eggman to find out what their enemies were doing. But since no one knew that it was wario and waluigi who threw the rocks. Mario, Sonic and co were under the impression that wart and fawful were attacking them.

It didnt matter becase wart and fawful were sent to spy on mario, sonic and the gang.

Mega man: those are 2 of the villians we saw at that building back at the desert!

Mario: well, what are you 2 doing here, wart and fawful?

Wart: fawful this isnt looking good.

Fawful: were out numbered, we dont stand a chance

Wart: look another one's coming

Fawful: its a white bat it seems.

Out of nowhere some bandits were coming from the right where the desert was located. The leader of the bandits was Gold hat from the movie "The Treasure of the Sierra Madre" he was with 4 other bandits.

Gold hat: How the hell did we end of up here? who are all these people and/or things?

Wario and Waluigi were still hiding by some trees as Gold hat kept on questioning what the fuck was going on.

Wario: more and more people keep on coming for some reason.

Waluigi: what should we do now?

Wario: there's no reason for us to be here now, lets go to las vegas, I'm in the mood for some gambling

Waluigi: good idea bro.

Back with the others

This is crazy. said manic

Yoshi!

Should we leave now sonic? asked Daisy

wait a second daisy. Replied Sonic

this kinda scares me. Said peach

Wart and Fawful were nervious so they decided to try and convince gold hat to be on their side.

oh thank god you're here! said Wart

yes yes! these things on the other side of the gully are trying to steal the treasure here! said Fawful

treasure? asked Gold hat, I didnt here about no treasure in this area.

Wart: but you need to help us stop these people from doing anything that could ruin us, or even you and your friends

Espio: what is wart saying to them?

Charmy: beats me

Bass: I can't just wonder about this, I'm gonna see whats going on.

Mario: yea me too!

So Mario and Bass went to the other side of the gully to see what wart was saying to the bandits, out of nowhere, Fang the sniper came from the trees.

Mario: huh, wait a second bass, i think i might know this guy.

Bass: is he an asshole? or is he alright

Fang: What in god's name is going on here?

Bass: so wart you're shit talking us huh?

Wart: what?! no! no!

Bass: I heard what you said, dont play dumb with me you mother fucker.

Gold hat: hey who's that?

Fawful: where?

Fang: ah we got another bandit, what's the likes of you doing around here?

Gold hat: I could ask the same thing.

Bass was threatning Wart when Gold hat and the other bandits came up to Bass.

Gold hat: You dont wanna be doing that!

Mario: whats stoping him?

Gold hat: shut up, I'm not afraid to shoot you dead

Bass: neither am I!

Gold hat: you dont even have a gun!

Bass: wanna make a bet? do you notice this cannon on my arm?

Gold hat: that isnt gonna stop me from shooting your friends.

Bass: Bitch, Do you even know how powerful this is compared to your pussy ass gun?

Fang: You know, you havent answered my question yet, what are you even doing here?

Gold hat: well accroding to that frog thingy, there's treasure around here

Fang: Treasure you say?

Gold hat: and them folks on the other side of the gully are trying to steal it.

Luigi: you know we can here you guys from here!

Vector: and you're all full of shit!

Rouge: Damn straight

Knuckles: Wart is a fucking liar!

Sonic: Whats Fang the sniper doing there?

Mario and Bass went back to thier side of the gully, Then Gold Hat and the 4 other bandits took out their guns and threatend to shoot sonic and the others, they all laughed at them and Gold hat asked, why they were laughing.

Mario: there's alot more of us

Gold hat: We've got the guns

Knuckles: so do we!

Sonic: Fang's gun couldnt kill us no matter what!

Fang: those be fighting words Sonic!

Amy: are you forgetting something Fang?

Fang: whats that?

Sonic: that am i super fast, which explains why I made it behind you so quickly

Gold hat: i never thought that thing would be so fast, i dont think we will stand a chance againist him frog guy.

Wart: My name is Wart, but dont give up

Fawful: yes please dont!

Gold hat decided to tone down and him and Fang would try to make a deal with Mario, Sonic and the group.

Fang: yo sonic!

Sonic: what the hell do you want Fang?

Gold hat: how about we split the treasure?

Sonic: huh?

Protoman: what the hell is he talking about?

Gold hat: what do you think?

Mega man: We didnt come for treasure.

Blaze: There's no treasure here.

Sonia: Yea, besides why would there be treasure in a gully?

Gold hat: wait there's no treasure?

Wart: I think were fucked fawful

Fawful what do we do now wart?!

Protoman: It looks like someone esle is coming.

Protoman was right, it was the 6 swat officers they knew from last year's summer. the swat officers asked Gold hat and the 4 other bandits what they were doing here. Gold hat didnt know what to say, but the swat officers saw Gold had and Fang with their guns out pointed towards Mario, sonic and the gang.

Swat officer 1: Wait a second boys

Swat officer 5: they have their guns out!

Swat officer 4: and pointed towards some old friends, if you know what a i mean

Swat officer 6: I damn know what you mean, and i know what i mean when i say you gold hat and that purple guy with the hat better leave this place right now, or there's gonna be some trouble for you!

Swat officer 2: You heard him!

Swat officer 3: now get out of here! now, dammit! now!

Gold hat: c'mon guys lets go then.

Gold hat and the other bandits left, so did wart and fawful but they werent noticed as they left. Shadow and Silver later joined the group. the big group of friends were about to leave the gully when Shadow heard a gunshot coming from the other side of the gully.

They all went passed some trees, on the other side of the trees they encoutered a hill that decended to a highway. Gold hat was trying to shoot Fang the sniper, But Fang was more skilled than Gold hat, Fang grabbed the bandits guns and killed them.

ye haw! go rid of those fuckers, viva las vegas bitches! said Fang

Huh? said Peach

Well he's going to las vegas. said Protoman

thats a good idea, we should go too said Sonic, Tails, Mario, Silver, Charmy, Luigi, Manic and Daisy

whoa, i cant bieleve all of you guys said that at once. said Mega man

well probably because its a good idea. Said Espio

I agree. said Bass

Well first we need to go home and see how our money is. said sonic

So thats what they did, every single one of them went back to Sonic's house to see how much money they all had.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The journey to vegas

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Birdo, Peach, Daisy, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Sonia, Manic, Blaze, Shadow, Silver, Charmy, Vector, Espio, Mega man, Protoman and Bass all went to the house they spent a good amount of time in. (Roll had gone home because she had to help Dr light with some things) They all open their wallets (not all of them have wallets) to see there money #segagenesis

Peach and Daisy had $180

Sonia, Manic and Blaze had $70

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy had $500

Team chaotix had $240

The Mario bros had $300

Shadow and Silver had $110

Mega man and the other 2 robots you should know by now dont carry money. "Thats $1,400 could that be enough?" asked Daisy

"Not with this many people going" said Protoman

"Sonic, If we traveled by car or foot $1,400 would be enough to have a good time there" said Mario

Not all of us are fast, i still have that truck we found in the woods, Vector has a Van. said Sonic

perhaps, we could rent another van? said mario

That could work. said Sonic

What if you and Mario go rent a van while the rest of us pack. said Espio

good idea espio, lets get to it sonic. said Mario

While Mario and Sonic left, Everybody pack all kinds of things.

Food, Drinks, Pillows, Blankets, A Samurai sword, Money, handheld games, toothbrushs, toothpaste, shovels? pick axes? and the guns they found by the Gully. Mario and Sonic came back to the house to see their friends talking to wario and waluigi.

what are they doing here?! asked Mario

Daisy: there going to las vegas to apperently.

Knuckles: They're not gonna be with us when we get there, but they'll be with us in our travels because they a good ammount of money.

Mario: how much money?

Luigi: $300

Sonic: I dont know about this

Waluigi: C'mon, we havent done anything bad to you guys forever!

Mario: we know its just, uhh, fine.

Blaze: shall we go then?

Mario: yea blaze, lets a go!

Team chaotix and Silver got in Vector's van. Wario, Waluigi, Peach, and Daisy got in Sonic's old ass truck and Sonia, Manic, Blaze, Shadow and Rouge got in the back of the truck. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Mario and Luigi got in the rented van while Mega man, Protoman and Bass rode on top of the van. Surprisingly nobody really was unconfortable with this layout.

Daisy: dont try anything funny wario and waluigi

Wario: How could we?

Waluigi: yea, plus you're driving

Daisy: Sonic was right about you guys, just something isnt trust worthy about you too

Sonia: I agree!

Manic: yo! why isnt this truck moving?

Daisy: it takes a while for it to start, its pretty damn old.

Rouge: Its moving now Manic, dont worry.

Manic: alright rouge, hmm

Sonia: what is it manic?

Manic: How about we play some 8 player Mario kart 7?

Rouge: good idea manic.

Shadow: Well get your 3DS ready everybody.

On other cars, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Mario and Luigi were playing 8 player Mario kart DS with Mega man and the other robots. Tails couldnt play because he was driving.

Later on, it was getting dark. Sonic's truck broke down and they couldnt get it to start up again, it was done for.

Sonic: son of bitch, this things done for.

Vector: it seems my car has 2 flat tires, looks like we wont be going anywhere for now.

Mario: Well we did pass by a town 25 minutes ago

Sonia: yea, but thats a 25 minute journey by car, not by foot.

Waluigi: What are we gonna do now?

Charmy: what if some of us went to the town we passed by and see if we could some how get Sonic's truck repaired and get new tires for Vector's Car?

Manic: It seems like the only thing we can do.

Espio: It'll take almost an hour to run there and back and its getting dark.

Protoman: maybe we should camp out over there.

Nearly an hour later Charmy, Vector, Espio and Shadow left to get help at the town then passed by and camp was set up for everyone. it was pretty late (1:30).

Blaze: Sonic, why dont you get some rest?

Sonic: I cant sleep here

Manic and Sonia: niether can we.

Mario and Tails: Or us.

Blaze: well alright, good night then.

Sonic: good night Blaze.

Manic: This is mondo uncool, we should be still on the road!

Sonia: As much as i agree with you, we have been on the road for a long time.

Sonic: yes, but we could have found a hotel or something.

Luigi: Sleeping out here just doesnt feel well with me.

Sonia: We are atleast in a big round area somewhat high in a rocky mountain with some trees around us. Better then sleeping in flat land with nothing to hide in.

Manic: Well maybe at the very least I'll go to sleep and dream about us at vegas.

Sonic: well bro you dont have to dream that.

Manic: Why?

Mario: Because me and Sonic here something

Sonic: and we wanna go check it out.

Mario: lets a go then.

8 minutes later

Luigi: That voice sounds filmair

Sonic: I know what you mean Luigi.

Mario: Holy shit its Fang

Fang: Shit, I've been spoted Eggman

Eggman: Dont worry keep calm, Dont tell them that gtijbgrrffdfcxx

Fang: dont tell them what, You're cutting out! Shit, he's lost.

Sonia: who are you talking too.

Fang: oh fu- OH NO ONE

Sonic: Fang, What are you doing here.

Fang: uh well uh um hmm.

Mario: he had a phone with him, who were you talking to Fang?

Fang: Just my mom.

Mario: What would your "Mom" want you to hide from us huh?

Fang:(pulls out his gun) alright no more questions or your dead meat! get em Sleet!

Luigi: Sleet?

Sleet: No movements hedgehogs! and italian men and fox.

Sonic: bwhahahah

Fang: Why are you laughing

Sonic: YOU THINK YOUR A THREAT TO US?! You see this? this gun will kill you both faster then any stupid fucking gun you've ever held in your pathetic lives!

Sleet: what you mean?

Sonic then grapped Sleet by his neck and smashed his body againist a wall and said "I'll show you what i mean once i pull this trigger"

Sleet: NO! PLEASE! I'VE ONLY BEEN IN THIS GUY'S STORIES FOR 2 LINES!)

Fang: Better let him go sonic! (points gun towards sonic)

Sonic: Shut up! Shut the Fuck up Fang! or I'll pump your fucking face full of bullets

Mario: I've got a gun too Fang, Dont pull anything funny.

Fang: What would be funny about your friends death? atleast for you.

Tails: nothing would be funny about sonic's death, and sonic's death is not gonna happen because of you.

Tails then shot one of Fang's fingers causing him to drop his gun, Luigi then picked up his gun and pointed towards him

Fang: AHh! WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK, WHY! WHY! YOU MOTHER FUCKERS! AHH!

Sleet: ugh why did i bother taging with this guy.

Mario: Well then Sleet, Unless you want him to get shot more times or you wanna get shot. then leave!

Sleet: Fang you idiot, dont you know when your outnumbered?

Fang: Shut the fuck up Sleet.

Sleet: I would, but i have to answer the phone.

Manic: OH great, he has a phone too.

Sleet: WHAT! THE FRIENDS OF GOLD HAT ARE AFTER US?! AND THEY'RE NEAR?! FANG C'MON WE NEED TO LEAVE.

Fang: yarg!

Fang and Sleet left to where Eggman, Wart, Fawful and Bowser were hiding, Mario, Luigi, Manic, Sonia, Sonic and Tails talked about what they were gonna do now.

Maybe we should try to sleep said Tails.

Well if were gonna sleep, not now, I just cant said Sonic.

is it morning yet asked Daisy.

Yea, but not like 8:30 am or 9:40 am its 2:00 am said Sonia

Daisy: i see

Knuckles: was something going on while we were sleeping? i could have sworn something was going on.

Mario: yea something was going on, Fang the sniper and Sleet came over by here and tried to kill us, But failed misreably.

Luigi: the only reason they left was because Tails shot one of Fang's Fingers.

Sonic: and apperently some of Gold hat's Friends were after them.

Daisy: the bandits? that cant be good.

Manic: relax, they wouldnt be after us because we didnt kill Gold hat.

Meanwhile with Eggman, Sleet, Fang, Bowser and Wart.

Fang: wait, didnt you say you had more people with you?

Eggman: yes but there at the hotel

Fang: ah i see

Wart: look there they are!

Eggman: Fuck! the bandits are coming, hide fang!

2 minutes later the bandits came by, there was 8 of them but 2 of them did all the talking, those 2 were Silver hat and Bronze hat.

Silver hat: Hola amigos, what you doing here so late at night in the middle of nowhere?

Eggman: just getting some fresh air that's all.

Sleet: what are you guys doing here?

Bronze hat: were looking for a weasel that killed our friend and leader Gold hat.

Sleet: I see then

Wart: any luck with that search?

Bronze hat: why yes, because he's right there!

Silver hat: get him!

Fang: ah shit! better get out of here!

Fawful: wait bandits! wait! wait! WAIT!

Silver hat: who you screaming amigo?

Eggman: listen, Were sorry that he killed your friend.

Bowser: but perhaps we could make a deal so you can spare our friend?

Bronze hat: hmm I'm not sure.

Sleet: its worth it! here we'll get you guys some dinner at the nearby town.

The villians and the bandits made their way to a restaurant, The Villians didnt know that the town they were at wasnt safe for the bandits because the bandits were wanted for various crimes. As Eggman and Bowser Talked with Bronze and Silver hat, 2 random passangers (yes the same ones from last summer) were talking about the bandits.

Random passanger 1: wait, are those who i think they are?

Random passanger 2: What the hell are blaberring bout?

Random passanger 1: there they are, the bandits!

Random passanger 2: oh yea, arent they wanted here in this town?

Random passanger 1: Yup, and i rekon we should tell the son of a bitch that takes care of this place.

And so, they did just that, Everyone in the resturunt pulled out a gun and pointed it towards the bandits.

The Manager: Looks like we finally got you know, you fucking Bandits

Fang: Whats going on here?!

Bronze hat: on the count of 3, we run

Silver hat: Lets just go now!

Silver and Bronze hat, along with the rest of the bandits ran out only to see lots of people and swat officers blocking their path

Swat officer 2: See! i told you going around to various places would pay off!

Swat officer 6: What do we now?

Swat officer 5: the thing we've been all planing to do

Swat officer 4: all of us?

Swat officer 5: uh maybe?

The Swat officers and the rest of the Local police charged at the Bandits and shoved them off their horses and shoved them to a jail room, The bandits were swearing and yelling as they were being whipped and then at one point they were gased and passed out.

A police officer (The same one who was at Sonic and Mario's school when it was robbed in chapter 1) came in to the restaurant and said

Police officer: So you guys where with the bandits, why?

Sleet: it was horrible! they forced us to come here and talk about a plan to kidnapped the president of the united states!

Police officer: KIDNAP THE PRESIDENT?! jesus these bandits are fuckers. (the officer leaves)

Wart: well i'm pretty sure this is the last we will see of Gold hat and his bandits.

Fawful: besides how many could he have?

Fang: well now lets go to Vegas, the place where i planned to go.

So the Bandits were thrown in jail for their horrible crimes, possably now they'll be killed. Meanwhile with Mario, Sonic and Friends.

Charmy: Well we might have gotten tires for the cars, but Sonic's truck is still destroyed, how are we gonna get to vegas?

Mario: Me and Sonic have an idea Charmy.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Casino Fools part 1

And Now for a rather quick Note: And here we are, with another chapter, enjoy.

I'll tell the plan because i dont get enough fucking lines in this story. said Protoman

We get less lines. said Manic and Sonia

Well whatever, The plan that me, megaman, mario and sonic came up with is simple, we take a train. said Protoman

sounds good to me, but where are we gonna find a train? said Charmy

there's a train over yonder! Yelled Mario

wow that's really awesome that this fucking train station is here in the middle of nowhere said Vector

I know right. Said Mario

hi Said Waluigi out of nowhere

oh hey waluigi i forgot you and wario were with us. said Luigi

Espio: did you also forget they were at one point going against us? asked Espio to Luigi

Nope relpied Luigi

It didnt take long for the whole big group of friends to board a train, The train itself seem to have lots of people going to vegas as well, what about the others? well nobody fucking cared about them and i dont even know what to say about them.

Shadow: finally were on a damn train, going to vegas like this is good stuff.

Silver: I agree

Blaze: when we get there the first thing i wanna do is play some damn poker

Rouge: Oh yes that well be great

Silver: Were gonna kick ass at some poker

Bass: I know what you mean silver, this is gonna be kick ass

Protoman: I'll admit, I'm pretty excited for this.

Blaze: Hey where's Sonic, Mario and Luigi?

Rouge: I think they're in the another coach.

a few inches away from Blaze, Silver, Rouge and Shadow

Random passanger 1: I swear we just keep running into these guys

Random passanger 2: yea but what happened to the green crocodile who yelled? i dont remember this White bat.

Random passanger 1:look someone's coming

Espio: Oh hey, havent we met before?

Random passanger 2: Yes as a matter of fact we have

Random passanger 1: Perhaps we've met too many times.

Espio just said "meh" to them and then walked away, then Charmy Bee came in.

Charmy: oh hey guys

Random passanger 2: Arent you a good friend of that green crocodile mother fucker?

Charmy: yup why?

Random passanger 1: No reason, were just asking.

Mario, Luigi, Waluigi, Amy, Knuckles, Tails and Sonic were in 1 coach. Megman, Protoman, Bass, Rouge, Blaze, Silver and Shadow were in another coach and everyone esle was in the 3rd coach from the tender of the train.

Amy was sitting with sonic, listening to him chat with mario and luigi, untill she had felt something going on in her body, before she could question it.

She had Crapped herself, It came out rather fast, It was not alot of poop, but it was still somewhat big load because you could see the load even with her skirt on, she didnt mind at all infact, she liked it. Tails walked passed amy and Tails had noticed the brown mess in Amy's underwear and then the 2 had a little conversation away from sonic.

So why did you crap yourself? asked Tails

I just did somehow, i dont mind though, i like it said Amy

has the poop squished againist you? asked Tails?

no the turds are still in shape said Amy as she looked at her Underwear filled with her poop.

I see. You know i am kind of hungry said Tails

ah i see where you're going with this, I think I'm also gonna eat my poop, but if we do eat it, it cant be consumed here. said Amy

Well lets just go to the bathroom then said Tails

So Tails and Amy had gone to the bathroom and ate all of Amy's poop, Amy really liked the taste of her poop and so did Tails.

That was a good way for me to clean myself said Amy

(Alright calm down, this little part aint gonna ruin the whole story for you and I'm not some sick person who obessess or gets turned on by this. and atleast this shit dont happen very often at all with my stories, there also isnt any sex so thats a plus i guess? another plus is that there isnt a long in depth describtion about what just happen, you see if this was sonic in search for love this would have been awful, and i wonder that if someone put a video on youtube reading this fanfic they would also read all of this. well, i'm spending way too much fucking time on this)

20 minutes later

Blaze: We're here! its finally here, mother fucking Vegas1

Bass: Damn straight blaze, Damn straight

Sonic: alright! what should we do now mario?

Mario: we're going to first go to a hotel where we can unpack and settle in.

Sonic: good idea.

Everyone admired the sights of Las Vegas as Mario led them to the hotel he planned. When they arrived Blaze had to first book their rooms and then they check them out, it was the best hotel they've been to yet.

Daisy: My my my, look at that bed

Peach: and the walls! Jade, Purple, Orange and Gold!

Blaze: there's 4 double beds in this room!

Mario: looks like we can have a good ammount of people in our room sonic

Sonic: Yep :)

Rouge: huh whats this?

Mario: What is it Rouge?

Rouge: There's a list of Games that somebody wrote down on this piece of paper

Sonic: what are the Games listed?

Rouge: Hercules Slayer of the Damned for the ZX spectrum, Cotton Fantastic Night Dreams for the Sharp X68000, Alien Syndrome also on the Sharp X68000, Watch Dogs on Playstation 4, Defenders of Oasis on Sega Game Gear, Beyond the Beyond on Playstation 1, Final Fantasy 7 also on Playstation 1, Trevor Mcfur in the Cresent Galaxy for Atari Jaguar, Shining Force 3 on Sega Saturn, F-zero GX for the Gamecube and lastly Mario party 6 also on Gamecube.

Bass: why would someone leave a list like this?

Rouge: beats me Bass

Bass: well what ever, What are we gonna do now?

Mario: well are the others done unpacking?

Charmy: who's in the other room?

Sonic: Espio, Shadow, Protoman, Vector, Daisy, Bass and Rouge

Bass: Well i know I'm done unpacking

Manic: I'll go check if they're done

Sonia: You know sonic we've got alot of people in this Room

Sonic: Yea, hey do you know what happened to Wario and Waluigi?

Sonia: they're in this hotel, just not on the same floor as us

Knuckles: I'm glad they're not with us

Charmy: so am I.

After unpacking and Wierd and pointless conversation about Mega man X command mission for Gamecube, The group headed to a Casino.

Mario: well we're here!

Vector: Hey its wario and waluigi

Shadow: what the hell are they doing?

With Wario and Waluigi

Wario: what?! this game must be rigged!

Gambler 1: No, no it is not sir

Wario: but i lost 5 times in a row!

Waluigi: and i lost 4 Times in a row!

Gambler 2:That's just you not having luck

Wario then yelled "This is bullshit!" and accidentelly hit a bartender who was carrying a shrimp cocktail which landed all over the 3rd Gambler there

Gambler 3: alright you fat fuck, get the fuck out of here before i snap you and your buddy's neck!

Waluigi: C'mon Wario lets go

Wario: eh fine, perhaps we can play some Slots

Manic: man, those guys are so foolish

Sonia: They're just not socially acceptaple

Manic: They'd make us look bad if we stuck with them

Sonia: Agreed

Daisy: what game are they playing Vector?

Vector: Roulette

Bass: Russian roulette?

Vector: Nope

Bass: One of these days

Vector: Well you wouldnt play it with us

Bass: why?

Vector: Its Foolish, Stupid and Deadly

Protoman: Vector's right Bass

Silver: you know as much as i wanna play poker, i think we should play some roulette first, whos with me?

Blaze, Sonia, Manic, Sonic, Mega man, Shadow, Mario and Luigi decided to play some roulette with Silver, while everyone esle went to play some other games.

Mario Listened to some Casino Night zone on his ipod at got ready to place his bets. "I'll bet 2 chips on red 6 and Black 4" He said, "thats not alot of chips you're betting bro" said Luigi, Mario replied "I know but i wanna play things safe for now.

So Mario placed his bets and watched the Ball roll on the wheel, he ended up getting some money for getting the bet on "black 4" Next up it was Manic's turn. "You didnt do some sort a hack to this machine right manic?" asked Sonia

Manic: Relax sis, i've been with you guys the whole time, plus sonic's told me how Casino's dont fuck around

Sonic: you got that right Bro

Mega man: So what are you gonna bet on?

Manic: I think i'll bet 11 chips on Black 7, 6 chips on red 5, and 3 chips on red 8.

So Manic placed his bets and watched the ball roll, in the end the ball landed on red 8and he got some money, a little more then mario, but not alot at all.

Blaze: Who's turn is it?

Mega man: I think it's yours

Blaze: Awesome! alright lets see, 12 chips on black 9, and 4 chips on red 21.

The bets were placed and Blaze ended up getting the most money out of everyone so far. A half hour had Passed, Bass, Luigi, Gambler 1, Gambler 2 had their turns and now it was Gambler 3's turn.

Sonia: you know mario, the previous Gamblers had the rare chance of having more than one turn, which for them they got 3 turns for some fucking reason and still bet on the same numbers

Mario: It's stupid of them

Silver: Well lets see what the third guy will do

Gambler 3: alright let's see 13 chips on red 26, black 30 and red 12!

Gambler 3's bets were placed and just like the other Gambler fellers that know one knew, he lost and didnt get anything, but ended up getting another turn.

Shadow: HOW DO THEY ALL GET 2ND AND 3RD TURNS, BUT NOT MARIO, MANIC, BASS AND LUIGI?!

Sonic: Relax Shadow, you dont wanna look as bad as Wario

Knuckles: Look at what he's doing now, and yes hello i am gonna join this game.

Meanwhile with Wario

Wario: this slot machine is rigged! its rigged! ITS FUCKING RIGGED!

Waluigi: Calm down bro, i dont even think its rigged!

Wario: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (knocks over Glass of red Beer that a waiter was carrying)

Random American: You son of a bitch! that was my beer!

Waluigi: ehehe, well he's uh...

Random American: You're gonna get it now you yellow fatass

Wario: shut up! look whos talking

Random American: except i'm not fat

Waluigi: Wario just shut up!

Random American: First you destroy my beer! and then insult me! you son of a bitch you're dead meat!

Back with the people playing roulette

Gambler 3: meh, I except the loss, i'll still bet all the same numbers, but this time I'm also betting on Black 4!

Shadow: ehhhh, it's still not fair that he's get another fucking turn.

Sonic: lets just hope he doesn't take too long

What will happen next? what games will our heroes play next? what adventure awaits our heroes in Las vegas?

Find out when ever i make chapter 9


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Casino fools part 2

The Last time we met these people wasnet too long ago, They got to some Casino first play Roulette and they still are. (what's this? Backstory? at this point? why? I dont know, Backstory doesnt happen very often with my stories now does it? ah what ever back to the story)

so what did i miss guys asked Knuckles?

Well me, Silver and Shadow have yet to go and these 3 gamblers got multiple turns for some stupid reason. said Sonia

None of these Gamblers that we dont know have won anything, it's just painful to watch this. added Mega man

Well lets see how the 3rd guy will do. said Mario

All right lets see how the ball will work for me said Gambler 3

Who the fuck talks like that? asked Gambler 2

Me said Gambler 3

Shut the fuck up and just go Replied Gambler 2

To everyone's surprise, the 3rd gambler got $3,750 which was more then anyone so far, even when Silver and Shadow had their turns they still didnt as much money as him.

5 minutes later

So how did things go for you guys? asked Protoman

one of those gamblers we dont know got more money they all of us. Said Sonia

Look on the bright side sis

There's quite a bright sight in the casinos manic! yelled Waluigi

Fuck off Waluigi said Manic anyways sis, we still got alot of money with us. said Manic

How much money do you guys have? asked Charmy

Well we had $ 1,400 before we came here, the train tickets left us with $1,000 ( considering how many of them were on the train, thats pretty fucking cheap) we all got $600, now we have $ 1,600 but we basically got $400 and $200 added Said Mario

Damn, you really went into detal mario. Said Sonic.

what should we do now? asked Rouge

Blaze: Poker?

Luigi: maybe later, me and Mario were think we should do some black jack so we have a good amount of money to save and bet.

Most of the big group of friends went to go eat. Sonic, Mario, Luigi, Espio and Blaze went to the blackjack Table, Now even though black jack in only one player againist The Dealer, Sonic and Mario told the dealer they wanted to 5 of them againist a Dealer.

The Dealer: but sir, this cant be done

Espio: or can it?

Sonic: relax just get 1 or 2 more dealers to play againist the 5 of us

Blaze: this is going be something with this many people playing Blackjack.

Daisy: Hi

Luigi: oh hey Daisy, i though you were in Europe

Daisy: wha?

Luigi: i dont even know why I said that Daisy

The Dealer: alright fine, besides how bad could this go?

A Certain ammount of time later

Blaze: Alright! we won $1,500!

Sonic: i knew 5 player Blackjack would be a good idea

Espio: well 5 people againist 2 other peo- ah whatever

Luigi: Well i guess we should meet up with the group and play some poker

The Dealer: i just cant Fucking beileve this

Mario: relax man

The Dealer: this kind of luck is just horse shit, fuck you guys!

Daisy: calm your tits

The Dealer: I'M NOT A FEMALE!

Blaze: I think we should leave this fuck face here and play some poker now, sound good everyone?

Sonic: good idea Blaze.

It was finally time for the Group to play some damn poker Everyone except Vector, Charmy, Rouge, and Tails sat by the poker Table with 4 other people they didnt know.

so why arent you guys playing? asked Blaze

I dont care for poker said Tails

We'd Rather watch the game said Rouge and Charmy

I need to practice my skills before i'd play in las fucking vegas said Vector.

Everybody who was playing the game sat down and Got ready to play, The Poker Chips and Cards were Pulled out then the game began.

Hmm, my cards dont look to bad said Gambler 1

Yo, do you think you could get me a shrimp cocktail asked Gambler 2 to the First Gambler mother fucker

Get it yourself you stupid fuckface replied Gambler 1

Whoa calm yourself, no need to get that mad said Gambler 2

SHUT UP YOU TWO said Everybody esle playing poker

Jezz, cant' bieleve we upset that many people said Gambler 1

The Gang played Poker the way they should have, luckly there was no Cheating but Gambler 1 ended up beating the fuck out of the random American (the same one who yelled at Wario) because he thought he was pulling some bullshit.

Well no surprise that they're now out of the game said Sonia.

The less people the better said Shadow

And look at their cards said Mario

They would have looked like fools if they continued on with those hands, even if it wasnet their fault they ended up with those cards said Blaze

I know right said Luigi and Knuckles

So the Game continued with out the Random American and Gambler 1, Luigi talked to Manic about something he found rather odd.

Luigi: You know manic, isnt it odd as hell that a Game of Blackjack is being filmed, but not a game of poker

Manic: Perhaps these people are just not amused by poker

Sonia: Man if they filmed us, i would finally be on tv! that would be just great

Daisy: assuming that we would win, if we dont win we would look like fools on tv

Sonia: true, ugh The very though makes me sick!

Cards were taken from the pile, bets were made, Poker chips were taken and given, their heads and hands would sweat from anxiety, they were silent for most of the game, but determineted to win. The game at gone on for 5 hours, the other person that Mario, Sonic and the gang didnt know was an Eastern European man, he seemed to so far had the best luck out of everyone who was playing, until...

E.E man: Excuse me mam, but could you get me a Shrimp cocktail and a nice glass of Absolute vodka?

Just as he said that, a serect deck of cards the Eastern European man was hiding had fallen onto the floor.

Waluigi: did i just see?

Silver: oh wow, you and wario are still here

Wario: we're lonely

Mega man: Yes waluigi you did just see that.

Mario: A good for nothing mother fucking cheater!

The Eastern European man was beaten, he almost died thats how bad he was beaten, the game continued but not for long, and for Mario, Sonic and the gang's case that was a good thing.

They ended up leaving the table with $6,789

Bass: Fuck yea! this is what I'm talking about!

Blaze: Look at all this cash! holy shit!

Vector: Bitches, were in the money!

Peach: it was better for me to watch the game then to play it cuz we got all this dough!

the whole group returned to the hotel where they would relax.

Mega man: so what now?

Shadow: Maybe we should decided what were gonna do with the money?

Espio: Well i myself think that we shouldnt spent it on the casino

Mario: I'd have to agree with Espio

Daisy: me too

Amy: Me three

Sonic: Yea, because we already have enough, and we dont wanna lose any of this to a lost bet.

Charmy: You pretty much nailed it on the head with that statement sonic.

Blaze: GUYS GUYS! CHECK THIS OUT!

Amy: What is it blaze

Blaze: It's a map that leads to treasure! and you know, even if this turns out to be fake it wont matter! this place isnt very far!

Protoman: hmm, sounds like an idea, but if i could suggest one thing, i say we split into teams when we make it there

Sonic: good idea protoman

Meanwhile with the Evil fuckfaces.

Fang: Now what do we do?

Sleet: our luck in vegas was well, so so

Reggie: well i Found this Treasure map by the outside of some Hotel

Bowser: Reggie? how did u get here?

Reggie: I spent some here when i left you guys. Who's this guy?

Fang: Me? i'm fang the sniper

Eggman: The more people we have during this hunt

Reggie: Check this out guys

Wart: What is it?

Reggie: Guns, mother fucking Guns

Fawful: But why Reggie?

Reggie: Incase we need to use them during the hunt, so are guys ready to go?

everyone: HELLS YEA!

How will this epic hunt go for our heroes and Fuckfaces? what will they have to face there? Find out in chapter 10 whenever I make it, Which wont be for awhile, then again who reads my stories? I don't think that many people even know about me.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The treasure of vegas

Mario, Sonic and Friends actully went to sleep before they decided to go look for the treasure, they had a conversation when %98 woke up.

Sonia and Luigi are still asleep said Manic

Eh, dont worry about them for now Manic, So what did you want to say Espio? asked Mario

I think that we should enjoy ourselves, going around the city, checking things out before we go find the so called "Treasure" said Espio

We argee with espio said Both Peach and Daisy

So do i Said Charmy

eh why not i guess, after all, we're the only ones who are gonna go get it, yea lets enjoy ourselves! said Sonic

Hey mario, where are Yoshi and Birdo? ask Tails

They're in the other room sleeping, i kind of regret bring them since they almost never do anything replied Mario

At all said Charmy out of nowhere

Excatly Charmy said Mario

Meanwhile with the villians

Bowser: Wheres Fang and Sleet?

Reggie: They're going out getting us bren guns

16 minutes later

Eggman: Reggie?

Reggie: Yes?

Eggman: When did you sent Fang and Sleet to get the guns?

Reggie: about 2 hours ago

Eggman: 2 hours?! when are they gonna get back?

Bowser: Some one's at the door

Fawful: (pulls out a sniper rifle)

Bowser: Are you fucking kidding me? is that necessary?

Fawful: It could be Mario or Sonic

Wart: Yea but why a Sniper Rifle?!

Eggman: See look, its not Mario or Sonic

Fang: Whoa Fawful, why do you have a Sniper rifle?

Fawful: eh, well never mind

Reggie: What's all this?

Sleet: Bren guns you idiot

Reggie: I KNOW THEY'RE FUCKING BREN GUNS, BUT WHY ONLY 4. THERE'S 6 OF US YOU SHITHEAD!

Wart: 6? what happened to the robot masters?

Reggie: I killed them

Fawful: but why?

Reggie: Because fuck you and those robots., Now listen here Sleet and Fang, you 2 are gonna go back and get 2 more bren guns, Understand?

Fang: 4 is already good enough, these are bren guns not pistols

Reggie: YOU FUCKING HEARD ME FANG, GO AND GET MORE BREN GUNS OR YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD MEN!

Fang: For fuck sakes reggie, calm down, we'll get the damn guns

Meanwhile with the fuckers who arent the villians.

Daisy and Peach were the only people in the hotel rooms, Well atleast the hotel rooms that had the characters were talking about. Daisy had discovered an tanning bed, so she decided to use it while peach decided to take a long slow and possably horrific shower, while Daisy was tanning she saw the bed being opened by... Fang the sniper?

Daisy: huh?

Fang: Daisy!

Fang then Slammed the Bed and opened it back up

Daisy: What are you doing here?

Fang Slammed it again

Daisy: Stop slamming the Fuc- (slams bed again)

Fang once again opened the bed, but before he could slam it, Daisy Springed out of the bed and threw fang in, She then slammed and opened the bed 8 times before finally taking him out and questioning why he was there.

Daisy: So why are you here huh fang?!

Fang: Why should i tell you?

Fang then held a gun to Daisy's head, then she opened the window and grabbed him by the neck and with in seconds, Fang was hangint from the 4th floor window of the hotel.

Daisy: This is why you should tell me

Fang: You and sonic are quite despicable

Daisy: So are you gonna tell me?

Fang: NOPE!

Daisy then let Fang go and he fell and landed near Where Sleet was standing.

Sleet: Ugh, what did you do this time you idiot?

Fang: Well i tried to Kill Daisy and she tossed me out the window and i think my left arm is broken.

Sleet: It better not be, we still need to get the bren guns, so stop wasting my time and lets go!

Mario, Sonic and Co, had a Blast in the city, when they got back it was kinda late (7:56 pm) so they decided it was time.

Mario: Well what should we do now?

Bass: Perhaps we could check out that place where the supposed treasure is.

Tails: Sounds like a good idea.

20 minutes later

Shadow: What the hell

Sonia: A school?! but why?

Luigi: its looks abandoned

Espio: Indeed it does

Charmy: It pretty much is abandoned, look at this paper..

Luigi: well there you have it.

Peach: You know i think me and Daisy are gonna head back to the hotel

Daisy: Yea that cool with you guys?

Sonic: But why?

Peach: Alright we'll see you later! (They run back)

Mega man: Eh, whatever, lets just go already

Protoman: I still think we should split into groups

Sonic: Fair enough, Amy, Sonia, Manic, Tails, Knuckles, Mario, Luigi and Mega man are coming with me.

Mario: Everyone else can decided who they wanna be with

Amy: Yea were gonna get a headstart.

The whole group of friends stuck together for a little bit untill they came to a fork in the road, with 4 ways to go.

Sonic, Amy, Sonia, Manic, Tails, Knuckles, Mario, Luigi and Silver went to the far right. Blaze, Rouge, Shadow, Vector, Espio and Charmy went to the far left and Mega man, Protoman and Bass went to Closer left.

Sonic's Group had encoutered 3 rooms.

Knuckles: Hey lets try this room, Damn it, its locked

Manic: No worries... oh damn, i cant pick this lock

Sonic: This well definetly get it

Sonic then pulled out a gun and shot the door handle

Luigi: Was that necessary?

Mario: Yea, we dont want to let anybody know that we're here

Sonic: relax, lets see what's in this room?

They had come across what looked like some sort of archive room, the room itself was quite big and it had many shelves filled with boxes of things

Oh my god Said Silver

What would be in these boxes asked Amy

We're already checking right now! said Mario and Luigi

they just seem to be full of results from Student preformance, Tests, Exams, and other dumb crap. said Sonia

You know, if the people who ran this school cared enough about results to the point that they made a archive room, why would they leave it all here? ask Tails

you make a good point Tails, but i wouldnt worry about it too much. said Mario

Well we should atleast look around just for a few more minutes said Manic.

10 minutes later.

well atleast we found a box that had 17 loonies, 26 quaters and 13 dimes said Manic

Its not worth staying around here anymore, lets go said Luigi.

So they left the archive room to go to what looked like the music room, luckly there was no need to shoot the fucking door knob. When Mario, Sonic and the gang were exploring the archive room.

Megaman, Protoman and Bass had found a Science room.

Well what do we have here said Bass

It seems to be a science room said Protoman

This room is quite open and small, i doubt there's anything we're looking for said Megaman

We should atleast check insited protoman

6 minutes later

Bass: Did you find anything?

Protoman: Nothin, we seem to be wasting our time here

Megaman: Well i did find Mega man x collection and Dance Dance Revolution mario mix both for Gamecube

Bass: Doesnt Sonic Already own those games?

Megaman: He owns the Playstation 2 version of X collection, but the gamecube version is more rare.

Protoman: We atleast we found something now lets go

Bass: Can we atleast check that door overthere

Protoman: wow, i didnt even know that was there, lets check it out

When Bass opened the door he saw a huge hole in the ground that was becoming bigger due to a glass of a mysterious acid that spilled, They even got to see a 10 foot long desk plunge below the school's ground. " Jesus christ" said Bass "well, there's no way in hell we're going in here, Next room!" said Protoman

While all that was happening Blaze, Rouge, Shadow, Vector, Espio and Charmy found a Math classroom.

A math classroom damn, remember math Espio? asked Blaze

Yep, it sucked. Said Espio

Hey guys, come see this! said Shadow

What is it? asked Rouge

Shadow had found a letter, the first thing they wanted to know was the date and the name on the letter. the Letter was dated "May 14th 2002" and the name on it was "Sarah Smith". "I wonder whats inside" Said Charmy

A $10 bill was in the letter

What? thats it? asked Rouge

There's no letter in there just $10? asked Vector

It seems so said Shadow

Perhaps this "Sarah Smith" wanted to be nice to her guy said Rouge

the group looked around for 3 minutes and did find nothing. Charmy was keeping a close eye on a shelf and when he was done, Espio went to look at the Shelf, The Shelf was quite unstable.

Charmy: ESPIO LOOK OUT!

Charmy Pushed Espio out of the of the fall Shelf

Espio: whoa, that was some shit, Thanks Charmy

Charmy: No prob

Shadow: Well i dont know about you guys but i'm tried of wasting time in this room, Do any of you guys have the map?

Blaze: I think Knuckles or Luigi might have it

Vector: Daisy might have it

Blaze: But Daisy and Peach left... oh i hope they dont have it

Shadow: Lets just check another room alright?

Everyone: alright

When Sonic's Group checked out the music room, the Villians had finally made it to the school.

Fang: Looks like somebody was here first

Sleet: NO? REALLY?!

Fang: Fuck off sleet

Bowser: So what now?

Reggie: We use the back door, come on now! we dont got all night!

Fawful: how come i dont get a Bren gun?

Wart: You already have a shot gun Fawful.

Back with Sonic's Gang

Amy: Well this is definetly more intresting then the Archive room.

Tails: look at how many of these Music sheets are on the desk.

Manic: Whats the music on the sheets?

Tails: Some classic music, Star wars music, Star trek music and some other music nobody gives a shit about.

Mario: Hey a French Horn, with a mouth piece thats cracked in half, uhh.

Sonic: ooo, look this Broken Drum has a Copy of Volleyball for the NES, Dick Tracy for the Sega master System and Catherine for the Xbox 360.

Mario: Catherine for Xbox 360?

Amy: Somebody must have been here in recent years for an Xbox 360 game to be anywhere in this school.

Luigi: True, True

Knuckles: Hey guys, check this out

Silver: What is it?

Knuckles had found a note inside a Trombone and he read it out loud, it reads...

"Listen Jacob, We've had enought of your stupid bullshit, You're not Strong, You're Not Liked here and You're not Smart. You're Stupid, You thought we we're joking huh? Oh you just wait you shit head, You're gonna rue the day you we're born"

Jesus, This guy's mean said Sonia

Perhaps its for a good reason said Manic

well this is something said Luigi

Mario: Is there anything esle inside the Trombone?

Silver: A pair of Iron Knuckles, Perhaps this Guy was gonna use this on this "Jacob" person.

Just then some Music Stands, Bass Drums and Chairs fell over, They Got kind of Scared, because they thought someone was there. "Who go's there!" Yelled Mario and Sonic as they pulled out their Guns, They looked around and saw nothing. "Well, then a door" Said Mario

Silver: Please dont shoot it this time

Sonic: Well lets see if its locked... nope, but opening this door is a bitch because one of the opening thingys isnt there.

1 minute later

Mario: Well what do we have here

Luigi: 3 Trumpets, 6 French horns, 2 Radios, A piano, a Bed? what the hell is a bed doing here?

Amy then Tossed 2 French horns at the Teacher's desk

Why did u do that? asked Silver

Because the music teacher in the school went go to is an asshole, so i just pretended that he was sitting at the desk Said Amy

Check this out guys, i dont think we need to search anymore. Said Mario

Mario had found a Suitcase with over $5,556 in it, "Wow! this is awesome!" Said Sonia

Now at this point, the Villians were Roaming around the building, but before they met up with out heroes, Shadow's Group found something else.

Shadow's Group Encoutered a staircase, and by the time they reached the top, a part of the Bottom Staircase had Collsaped

Blaze: well that sucks

Charmy: Just like the way this school was build, its not like its been abandoned for 45 years old or anything.

Espio: At the most its been this way for 20 years, judging from what we've seen.

Rouge: Look at that room, wonder whats inside

2 minutes later

Shadow: this might be room where teachers might have meetings or something

Just then, 6 gunshots were heard

Blaze: Where did those come from?!

Rouge: You guys check, I'll keep looking in this room

to Shadow's group's horror, it was Bowser, Eggman, Reggie, Wart, Fawful, Sleet and Fang all with Bren guns(sans Fawful) Charmy used His cell phone to Call Mega man's group and Sonic's Group to go to where they are. When they all got there, They were ready for battle!... untill they had to duck down from rapid Fire

The bad guys continuously shot the bren guns, Bullets went everywhere! the Noice the bren guns made was pretty fucking loud! the only ones they got hurt were Mega man, Protoman and Bass. Their arms, legs and bodies got kind of damaged, After the smoke cleared, Sonic went up to Eggman and Punched him in the face, Knocking him out as a result. Some of our heroes walked up to the villians with guns pointed to their heads.

Shadow: What the fuck was that?!

Luigi: You all wasted you're time, money, and bullets trying to kill us! cuz none of us are hurt

Bass: uh, luigi (said Bass in a somewhat weak voice)

Mario: Yikes, well it could have been worse

Wart: You were saying luigi?

Luigi then punched out Wart

Knuckles: Dont even try using that gun Fang! i know you're out off bullets

Fang: Shit! he's right

Knuckles Then punched out Fang.

Sonic: I gotta give you guys credit for trying something like this (punches out Sleet) But considering what you did to Mega man.. eh fuck you guys, have fun trying to Carry home those Empty Bren guns and the Knocked out bodies

Mario, Sonic and The gang then left the school as fast as they could because they didnt want to get caught by the cops, after all considering the noice of the bren guns, it would make sense that the cops were on their way.

The Next morning, after The gang had packed up everything, they had managed to find a big School bus parked outside the school they went to.

End of chapter 10


End file.
